Kowareta Rinku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#06] Sintiendo que el pasado se hace añicos, que el presente no existe y que solo los sueños del mañana son lo único que en verdad importa. Y ese hilo que se debilita.


**K**_owareta rin__**ku**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**6**

* * *

><p>El marco viejo, rasgado de la entrada, encuadra perfecto la figura cansada, abatida, de ese idiota que le mira. Hay en ese rostro aniñado dejes de una madurez incompleta, un manantial de aguas negras flotando debajo de esas pupilas de un azul cobalto que pese a estar rajado continua brillando y un aire de dolencia que le enrojece las mejillas. Los labios purpúreos con tintes bermejos le hacen enarcar la ceja. Están sonriendo, pero a fuerzas. Las condolencias que se oyen sin ser siquiera pronunciadas se sienten como una burla fuerte y marcada.<p>

Y algo en su mano pierde firmeza.

Las nubes allá afuera le cortan el paso a la luz, y un destello de luces opacas los cerca apáticamente. La iluminación blanca que raya en un gris desastroso y estéril le resta candor a la piel bronceada que recorre el esqueleto que ahora es aquel mocoso de grandes sueños rotos. Las clavículas se asoman por ese cuello flojo que posee sus ropas, las largas mangas del suéter de tejido negro que lleva puesto le oculta las manos y las orejeras semejantes a la cola de un conejo le restan años a su edad. Luce como un total chiquillo.

Es mínimo el movimiento pero sus ojos captan con destreza la dirección que la punta del pie derecho toma, es el primer intento que hace por cruzar la puerta del departamento. La primera.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Su voz sale hosca, seca.

"Naruto"

Y cuando pronuncia su nombre el idiota se quiebra.

El temblor lo delata, y aunque las bajas temperaturas influyen, Sasuke sabe que es la resonancia de su bramido laque ata los circuitos de ese cuerpo. Que es el temor, el dominio y algo estúpido como el amor lo que hacen que Uzumaki se contraiga.

Las manos enguantadas se frotan los dedos, las muñecas se sacuden y los labios de Naruto se hunden bajo sus caninos. Abre la boca pero las palabras no se escapan, el idiota hace una cara complicada, como si se ahogara.

Sasuke aguarda con la ira escalándole hasta la cabeza. Naruto prueba responder una vez más, pero es inútil. El mar de respuestas se incrementa y las mejillas se le incendian, el cobalto se bambolea y las lágrimas comienzan a surcar las curvas de sus pestañas.

Es entonces que Sasuke le permite a su rabia avanzar, un paso, dos y Naruto reacciona, nadando entre las aguas de su tristeza, soltando sus cuerdas bucales y dejando que vibren entre ellas.

"¡L-lejos!"

La contestación suena a un: detente, que surte efecto casi inmediatamente. Sasuke se para, el negro labrado en sus ojos se contrae severamente, y pronto se convierte en brea que le quema la visión cuando el talón izquierdo de Uzumaki se eleva.

"De ti"

Lo último lo escupe con trabajo, los dientes le chocan, chirriando ligeramente y Naruto cierra sus puños, tensando los brazos, apretando los párpados y sacudiéndose como si renegara de él. Y de nuevo la sensación de que un nudo en sus dedos se deshace se presenta.

Cuando la punta del pie izquierdo da una vuelta de 90° con el objeto de dar un segundo paso hacia afuera una chispa estalla en las pupilas de Sasuke. Sucede como una herida, como si la punta filosa de un kunai se enterrara en su carne sin piedad. El escarlata de sus iris se expande, presuroso igual que la sangre derramada de su interior. Las aspas aparecen, empezando a girar lentas para alcanzar su máxima velocidad en milésimas de segundos. Y antes de que Naruto pruebe su segunda oportunidad, Sasuke se mueve rápido como un animal, sujetándole de ese cuello flojo y blanco, sacudiéndolo sin piedad.

"¡S-suéltame!, _ng_-¡ah!, ¡suéltame!"

Naruto no tarda en replicar, metiendo las manos, empujándolo con el antebrazo, tratando de golpear su rostro con el codo. Clavándole las uñas como un zorro. Renegando fieramente, luchando con esa debilidad que le marca el cuerpo delgado y frágil que los días le han conferido ya porque las cosas parecen haberse terminado.

"T-te dije que me sol-taras, _t-eme_"

El rechazo que le muestra es intolerable, Sasuke siente que la sangre se le espesa hasta convertirse en magma.

Naruto no se la pone fácil cuando se retrae y le golpea la cabeza con la propia.

"¡_Ngh_!"

Tensa la mandíbula, apretando los dientes, conteniendo el gemido y ejerciendo mayor fuerza en su amarre.

"Mierda, deja de moverte"

La piel escondida, los huesos que sujeta con desesperación y los gritos de guerra que suenan a lamentos empobrecidos, le turban los pensamientos. Sasuke sabe, mejor que nadie, el por qué Naruto desea irse. Lo sabe porque es él quien lo ha provocado todo. Sus errores, sus malas elecciones, la estúpida ignorancia y los rencores de sucesos pasados que no dejan de acecharlo. Los caminos equivocados que lo perdieran en un remolino de odio, repudio e ira terminaron de derrumbar lo único que en verdad importaba. Se olvidó que sin él no poseía valor alguno. Se encargó de correr lejos, sin notar que hace mucho su cuerpo ya había perdido la capacidad de movimiento. Creyó que allá a donde fuera, donde pensaba se hallaba lo que necesitaba para poner fin a su sufrimiento, el amor de Naruto no lo alcanzaría. Pero se equivocó, porque al final de tantos años persiguiendo fantasmas él había permanecido a su lado. Y ahora, lo único que siempre fue suyo, que le siguió hasta el fin del mundo gritando, gimiendo, llorando, se le iba.

"¡No!"

"¡Cállate, no te lo permitiré!, ¡no!"

"¡Déjame!"

Y Sasuke simplemente no puede creerlo.

El empeño de Naruto por escapar es constante. No importa que en su desesperación golpeara sus tobillos para tumbarlo, tampoco que dirigiera con saña un puñetazo hacia la nariz, mucho menos la salvaje mordida que le plantara en la clavícula izquierda. Uzumaki sigue queriendo huir.

"¡_Argh_!"

Un grito se ahoga, y la saliva que segrega descontrolada se le escurre a Naruto por la barbilla. La espalda arqueada, el calor que emana y las caderas que chocan contra las de Sasuke le recuerdan las mil y un veces que ha sido suyo.

Las noches desenfrenadas en las que nunca hubo un momento de ternura, ni una palabra amable, solo la sonrisa resignada de Uzumaki, como un jodido mártir.

"¡Me iré, no importa nada, ya no, me iré!"

Sasuke presiona sus genitales contra los del otro, pero no sirve de nada. La descarga eléctrica es tan rápida que no le permite disfrutar las reacciones de Naruto como alguna vez lo hiciera en la cama. Las palabras, no, las amenazas no se callan y desesperado se lo traga con un beso que no tiene dejes de delicadeza.

"¡Sa-_ngh_!"

La lengua se mueve ansiosa dominando enseguida, buscando atragantar al idiota. Las uñas se le entierran, y Naruto aprieta los ojos, lo suficiente para que las lágrimas corran.

Una mordida, esta vez del estúpido, llega. Y esa es la tercera vez que Naruto lo intenta.

La acción es sorpresiva, Sasuke baja la guardia por instantes que Uzumaki aprovecha para sacárselo de encima. Levantándose con trabas, jadeando angustiado, corriendo con el corazón palpitando vigoroso en su garganta. Buscando alcanzar la salida de la casa en la que idiotamente Naruto hubiera querido compartir con él por una tediosa eternidad.

"¡Maldita sea, Naruto!"

Lo único que le queda, lo único que siempre fue suyo, lo único que en verdad importa, corre desenfrenado por el pasillo de ese lugar que tontamente escuchara llamar hogar. Las respiraciones de ambos son desastrosas, la sangre de Sasuke se enfría cuando sus ojos caen en cuenta en aquella pequeña distancia que hay entre ambos, pero que es mucho más grande que la de la tierra con el cielo.

"_No dejaré que te vayas. No lo haré_"

Naruto llega a la puerta principal, empujándola, resbalando por segundos con las piedras que arman el camino. Se cierne de los muros de piedras que cercan la casa, evitando así caer y perder ventaja. No mira atrás, no le mira, ni un momento. Los ojos cobalto, heridos, se fijan al frente, a un futuro donde Sasuke no puede verse.

La calle se abre y el cielo nublando comienza a despejarse. El sol de la tarde empieza a asomarse para alumbrarle el sendero a ese niño quebrado.

"_Eres mío. Mío_"

Sasuke no desacelera, ni cuando el sol aparece para cegarlo inclemente.

"¡Narutoooooo!"

Alza la voz, en un grito que le desgarra y que hace llorar a Uzumaki. Y el hilo que ninguno puede ver atarlos se tensa. Las piernas de Sasuke flaquean, los pulmones se colapsan, y aún cuando las energías no existen, sigue andando desenfrenado. Naruto llora, en silencio, lastimándose los labios, fijando sus esperanzas en ese futuro que se avista y olvidándose del nudo en su dedo meñique que se afloja.

Sintiendo que el pasado se hace añicos, que el presente no existe y que solo los sueños del mañana son lo único que en verdad importa.

Y ese hilo que se debilita.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Ni idea de que escribí. Algo salió muy mal, en fin, la cuenta sigue.


End file.
